Vegas
by DaggerStar
Summary: A Stripper!Solace one-shot that takes place when Team Crafted visits Las Vegas, Nevada for a while.


Vegas

**The **_**Team Crafted**_** gang is visiting Las Vegas for a few days and Ian decides they should all go out. So the lot find themselves walking down a strip piled high with casinos, bars, shows and malls. **

"Ya know what we should do?" Mitch asked.

"Oh boy, let's hear it," Quentin implored.

"We should totally go to one of those bars with stripper shows in it!"

"I guess Mitch is right. I mean it's Vegas! Go big or go home!" Jerome said, extravagantly throwing his arms in the air and waving his hands.

"I think you just want to get a lap-dance from a tall, hot blonde," Brice joked.

"Aw, you know me so well," chuckled Jerome.

"So, are we going?" Ian asked.

"Totally!" Adam answered enthusiastically.

After the short conversation, and some more walking, they found a little place named _Cupid's Palace_. It was a bit odd when Brice was hesitant on going in, but no one took too much notice. When the group walked in, the place smelled strongly of sweet perfume. Chairs shaped like clouds hung from the ceiling and the walls were deep velvet, while all the furniture was a cream satin. All the girls wore white, provocative outfits with little feathery white wings and gold garland halos. There were curtained rooms circling the whole strip-bar. The guys were as excited as kids in a candy store. They sat down together on an empty sofa and watched strippers dance on cloud chairs. A tall woman with platinum blonde, curly hair, dark skin and green eyes came over to them and danced on the pole next to the sofa.

About ten minutes later, a redhead woman in a sexy toga and pink corset came out on stage, strutting in her pink six-inch stilettos.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my palace! Where these darling cherubs are all yours, for the right price, "she winked," Now for our best show! We have here our most applauded, most loved..._MAGIC MARK!"_ she strutted off stage.

Out came a man wearing white pants with silver glitter lining the sides. He had on a white blazer and a sparkly silver bowtie, but no shirt. Just like the others, he adorned white feathery wings. Atop his head sat a plain white fedora with a silver glittery band around it. Magic Mark had a nice tan, decent muscle and dark brown hair gelled upwards. He wasn't very tall though. That obviously didn't matter as all the girls in the bar screamed like fangirls.

"Hello. Welcome to the show," he said in a deep voice.

As soon as the lights dimmed, electro swing music started playing and he started pole-dancing. _Why does he look so familiar? _Brice wondered. After the show, the guys were about to walk out when Magic Mark jogged out and caught up to them.

He turned to Brice," Hey man! You haven't been down to Vegas in forever and when you're finally here, you don't even dance?"

Brice gulped," I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? So what, evil twin comes in sparkly outfits and dances?"

"Wait...Brice...are you a stripper?" Adam asked unsurely.

"No!" everyone looked at him, "Ya…"

"Oh my gosh! Haha, you strip at a place called _Cupid's Palace_? Really dood?" Mitch laughed.

"Still here," Mark said.

Now Brice knew where else he'd seen Magic Mark before.

"You're Markiplier," he said confidently.

"No I'm not."

"Oooh, you totally are! So _two_ YouTubers strip at this place!" Jerome teased.

"So what? Ya'll are YouTubers too! You guys play MineCraft," Mark retorted.

"So basically you two strip here...together...that's so gay!" Ian laughed.

"At least I don't get shipped with everyone in Team Crafted like most of you do," Brice scoffed.

"Well I have to go entertain the ladies, see ya Sexay!" Mark said while waltzing back into the strip-bar.

"S-"

"Don't ask"

_**A few hours later…**_

_** The gang arrived back at the hotel a while ago. Everyone's been drinking, then they started to play truth or dare.**_

"I dare you to," Brice giggled," Kiss Jerome."

Mitch stared at Brice, then looked at Jerome with an unreadable expression. They scooted closer to each other. The group was shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" like a bunch of sixteen-year-old boys playing spin the bottle. Jerome and Mitch's faces leaned closer and closer until their lips met. They pulled back and everyone, including them, laughed.

"No wonder people ship Merome," Ian chuckled.

"Alrighty, truth or dare?" Quentin asked Brice.

"Dare," he said in a low voice.

"I dare you to strip for us. Mood lighting please," he said while motioning to Adam.

"This should be interesting," he murmured as he turned down the lights.

Brice hopped up onto the table. Mitch turned on some romantic jazz from his phone and Ian whistled enthusiastically. Brice smiled jokingly as he swayed his hips side to side, keeping in rhythm with the beat. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off in a smooth motion. As soon as he threw it to the ground, he danced off his shirt. Brice slid his hands up and down his fit body, then strutted of the table at the end of the song and bowed dramatically. The lights were turned back to full brightness and Brice put his shirt back on.

"I wonder how many guys jerk off to you whenever you're down in Nevada," Jerome chuckled.

"Well, at least now we know why he never scores with the ladies. He's too busy scoring with the guys," Quentin laughed.

"Tell me, do you have a secret boyfriend in Australia that you aren't telling us about?" Ian teased.

"Haha, so funny. Brice is a stripper," Brice said sarcastically bland, "It can get tough! The pole is really hardcore on the muscles!"

"Ya, so is sex, but no one complains," Adam said.

"You should all just shut the fuck up," Brice pouted.

"Well I think you simply wooed me with your hotness," Mitch exclaimed melodramatically, pretending to faint.

"Screw you!" Brice said.

"Alright people, leave him alone. It's not his fault he wants to be a stripper. It's his RedTube account," Jerome barely finished before cracking up into hysterical laughter," Seriously though. Let's just watch a movie, Brice has had enough teasing for one day."

"Thank you Jerome," Brice relaxed on the couch.

Quentin put in _Jackass 2_ and pressed play. Previews of old movies started rolling as the gang got comfy.

"Remember guys, this is a secret," Brice said.

"Course dood."

"Obviously."

"Duh."

"Yup."

_**No one planned on revealing Brice's dirty little secret. Like people always say, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas".**_


End file.
